Resplandor en la oscuridad
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: [One-shot[POV spike] Todos reflexionamos sobre nuestras vidas alguna vez, ahora es el momento de Spike...


__

Resplandor en la oscuridad

Camino en la oscuridad de la noche sin un rumbo definido. Estoy solo, como tantas veces en mi vida... Recuerdo aquellos momentos en donde la soledad fue mi compañera... no, donde la soledad es mi compañera.

No sé a donde voy, no sé de donde vengo, sólo sé que camino en tu búsqueda. 

Otra vez estoy parado frente a tu casa, río al darme cuenta de eso. Todas las noches camino pensando en no venir a verte, pero sin darme cuenta llego de igual forma. Tu silueta se ve por la ventana, estas feliz y alegre... Saco una cajetilla de cigarros de mi bolsillo, está vacía, la arrugo en mi mano y la boto. Necesito algo para despejar mi mente por una rato, necesito no pensar en ti por un momento.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?.

Que pregunta más tonta e incoherente me hago, sin embargo no sé su respuesta. Quizás esa es la razón de mi forma de ser, quizás por eso te busco y por eso te necesito tanto. Cada noche es lo mismo, vengo, te observo a través la ventana, espero que salgas y me escondo de tu vista. Todas las noches igual. Quisiera cambiar mi destino por alguna vez en toda mi existencia, pero sé que no lo haré, no tengo el coraje para hacerlo.

Siempre he sido el mismo estúpido, el mismo imbécil, escondiéndome detrás de mis actos, detrás de mi hipocresía, detrás de mis miedos... 

Es cierto, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, hay veces en donde este maldito miedo me domina y hago sufrir a muchos... te hago sufrir a ti. En mi cabeza, esa vez sigue dando vueltas, cada segundo, cada lagrima derramada por ti... es cierto, lloraste... y por mi culpa. Por mi culpa hago que tu lado humano salga a la luz, justo en momentos en donde debes ser fuerte y valiente, pero mi estupidez arruina todo.

Lo siento, perdóname por favor... palabras, son sólo palabras sin sentido para ti si provienen de mi boca. Oh dios como maldigo ese día, el día en donde tu confianza en mí desapareció...

Registro un bolsillo interno en mi abrigo. Sí, allí estaba, justo lo que quería en ese minuto, un cigarrillo. Lo enciendo y aspiro un poco. Dejo escapar el humo suavemente, como si dudara en hacerlo. Que delicia es sentir el suave humo recorrer mi interior y dejarlo escapar, esa es la única forma que tengo para no pensar en ti demasiado, porque si lo hago, el dolor es incontrolable.

Una luz se enciende en tu dormitorio, ¿acaso eres tú allí adentro?. Mi corazón late fuerte, si tuviera uno. Ya sé porque lo amabas tanto, es esa chispa que ilumina toda la oscuridad, es resplandor que brilla sin cesar entre las sombras... y yo... yo vivo en las sombras.

He maldecido mi existencia demasiadas veces, quizás no las suficientes pero el dolor sigue allí. 

Maldito Angelus, tú te apoderaste de su corazón como lo haces con todas las cosas, todo debe ser para ti... todo. Yo debo vivir bajo tu sobra, bajo la concepción de tu perfección, yo no soy tú y nunca lo seré... ¿pero sabes?, He querido parecerme a ti. 

¿Oh demonios por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hice?, ¿Por qué la quise devuelta?... por ti...

He cometido muchos actos sin sentido, demasiadas estupideces pero esta sobrepasa cualquiera. Debe ser cierto lo que dicen, "el amor vuelve tonta a la gente", pero yo no soy gente, no soy una persona, soy un monstruo... un monstruo con corazón de humano, con la apariencia de un humano, con el alma de un humano... de mí humano. 

Sí, yo fui un humano hace mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado ya que he olvidado como ser uno... eso es lo que ella ama de ti, tu humanidad. Y yo... yo solo soy un monstruo escondido entre las sombras.

Quisiera que me vieras como yo te veo a ti, como el objeto de mi devoción, como la razón de mi existir... no, eso no es cierto. Yo no he existo gracias a ti, yo en realidad no existo... pero tú me das ese resplandor que me ilumina y me revive de mi infierno personal cada noche, tú me das la fuerza para no desaparecer. Eso eres tú... mi alma eres tú...

Algo sucede, tu ventana se está abriendo... que hermosa te ves. Esa cabellera tuya es tan maravillosa, la única vez que puedo observar los rayos del sol sin problemas, es cuando te veo, tan radiante, tan magnifica, eres mi sol en la noche.

Noto que buscas algo, trato de escapar para que no me veas... como siempre, pero esta vez no puedo moverme, algo me detiene... 

¿Qué buscas dulce princesa?, veo que estas muy preocupada por "eso". ¿Acaso me buscas a mí?, no lo creo ya que buscas en la luz y no estoy en las sombras...

No puedo creer que me este mirando, sí, eso haces. Tu mirada se cruzó con la mía y tu búsqueda termina. Era yo...

Pero esto es incoherente, yo no puedo ser el objeto que con tantas ansias buscabas... pero me miraste y te detuviste. Me miras fijamente, como si quisieras leer lo que estoy pensando... 

Trato que lo hagas, trato de decirte todo lo que tengo en mi interior con mis ojos... pero me es imposible, mis ojos están demasiado llenos de tantas emociones que no pueden concentrarse y enviarte mi mensaje, quiero decirte que te amo pero mis ojos me lo impiden... maldición, como odio mi cuerpo, como odio que tenga poder sobre mí y no lo pueda controlar...

Siento las lagrimas caer y acariciar mis mejillas, están frías y duelen. Tiene que hacerlo, son lagrimas de dolor, sufrimiento, impotencia, amor... si amor, que palabra más sencilla y complicada de entender, que palabra más dolorosa para un corazón herido por la traición de uno mismo.

¿Acaso me has visto llorar?... 

¿Por qué desapareciste así de pronto?

¿Por qué tantas cosas sin sentido dan vueltas en mi cabeza?

Ahora estoy mejor, puedo desahogarme sin ser visto. Quisiera llorar, quisiera gritar tu nombre a los cuatro vientos... quisiera... sólo quisiera...

Debo marcharme, debo correr, algo en mi me dice que debo escapar... no, no lo haré. Por primera vez me quedaré y no haré caso a lo que me dicte mi temerosa mente, debo seguir lo que mi alma y corazón dicen...

La puerta de tu casa se abre y sales corriendo hacia donde yo estoy, no me muevo, me quedo parado en este mismo lugar de donde te vigile tantas veces. Observo el suelo, está lleno de colillas de cigarro, rió un poco pero las lagrimas siguen cayendo.

Te acercas a mí con cuidado, me tocas mi rostro como si quisieras asegurarte que soy yo y no un espejismo. "Soy yo, Buffy, Spike", trate de decir pero nada salió de mi boca. Quiero abrazarte pero más lagrimas caen, no puedo parar... ese cofre que guardaba mi corazón se ha abierto y no puedo dejar de vaciar su contenido. Secas mis lagrimas, pero aun así no puedo detenerme. Las vuelves a secar de nuevo, esta vez puedo detenerme un poco.

Te acercas a mí, te aprietas contra mi ser... me abrazas fuertemente. "¿Por qué lo haces?", Quisiera preguntarte pero cierras mis labios con tu dulce y suave mano. Tan pequeña e indefensa te vez en mis brazos, quisiera abrazarte, besarte, decirte todo lo que siento desde la primera vez que te vi... pero temo asustarte con mi confesión. 

Siento las lagrimas caer otra vez, pero no estoy llorando... Que tonto soy, es agua, es lluvia. La lluvia cae sobre nosotros mojándote completamente, ahora si que puedo abrazarte y tratar de protegerte con mis bazos de esta helada agua que cae sobre nosotros. Al sentir mis brazos te sorprendes y te alejas de mí un poco. "Lo siento" te dije, tú sólo sonreíste y acariciaste mi empapado rostro.

Te volviste a apoyar en mi y me abrazaste con mas fuerza que la vez anterior. Esta vez el abrazo es correspondido y parece que disfrutaras de eso. Sonríes una vez más, como me gusta tu sonrisa, como me gusta verte feliz, como me gusta verte vivir...

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre la tuya y te abrazo con mas ternura, quiero poder traspasarte todo mi ser a ti, quiero que sientas lo que yo siento en este momento, quiero... te quiero a ti.

Me observas extrañada, como si esperaras que hiciera eso. Te acercas a mi rostro lentamente y me besas como si fuera la primera vez, como si sintieras lo que yo siento por ti. Trato de devolverte aquel beso y tratar de convencerme que esto no es un sueño, que realmente está ocurriendo...

"Te amo", dije al fin. 

"Yo también te amo, William...", me respondiste.

¿Por qué me llamaste así?...

Creo que te diste cuenta que eso me sorprendió, una pena inmensa me inundó por completo y recordé que jamás seré ese hombre que buscas, aquel ser que brilla con luz propia y que es el dueño de toda tu existencia.

"Te amo por la persona que eres, te amo por todo tu ser, te amo porque eres a quien mi alma buscó por tanto tiempo... créeme, te amo" te apresuraste a decir. No puede ser que me ames como yo lo hago. 

¿Acaso mi existencia al fin tiene sentido?...

Te abrazo fuertemente y te vuelvo a besar, quiero recordar este momento en mi mente, no quiero dejar de lado cada detalle, quiero...

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, horas, minutos, quizás días enteros... pero para mí el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Sólo éramos tú y yo en un infinito para nosotros solos, en un vació del cual ambos pertenecíamos.

Te abracé con fuerza, no quería despertar si acaso esto era un sueño, quería tenerte a mi lado por siempre...

...

Desperté de repente, ¿para qué lo hice?. Me hubiera gustado quedarme dormido y vivir ese sueño como si fuera la realidad misma. 

¿Por qué los sueños tienen que ser tan crueles y dolorosos?

¿Por qué tienen que terminar?

Volví a recostarme en mi cama, lloraba...

Me di vuelta y encontré un bulto a mi lado, ¿qué estupidez abre cometido de la que no recuerdo nada?. Quizás es demasiado vergonzosa y mi mente quiso olvidarla, así no sentir remordimientos al despertar... pero ese aroma...

"¿Buffy?", dije con temor. 

Te volteaste y me besaste. "Entonces mi sueño...", sonreíste y acariciaste mi rostro con tal dulzura que ya nada importaba. 

Te abracé con fuerza, volvían a salir lagrimas de mis ojos pero ya no dolían como antes, eran lagrimas de felicidad, de alegría. Por fin todos mis miedos se habían ido y mi sueño no fue más que un simple recuerdo de la noche anterior.

"Como te amo Buffy" grité alegremente al ver tus ojos llenos de lagrimas también. "Siempre estaremos juntos amado mío, siempre", me dijiste antes de besarme... 

Por fin la oscuridad se alejaba de mi ser, ahora un nuevo brillo inundaba todo, como un resplandor en la oscuridad... ese resplandor eres tú...

----------------------(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)----------------------------

Notas de la autora: ¿y?, ¿Cómo lo encontraron?. Ojalá les guste... es mi primer one-shot así que si no está bien escrito no me peguen, ya?

Disclaimer: los personajes de buffy no me pertenecen y blabla... (ya saben el resto).

Si les gusta y desean escribirme háganlo a yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk . Recibo de todo, pero virus no...

Ah! Un saludo a Blaze que me escribió un mail re lindo, gracias y espero que t guste es fic tb n_n


End file.
